The Twelve Days of Christmas
by yuni30
Summary: The twelve days of Christmas! Read! You'll find it's different.


**This is late as well… Ah well, funny anywho! –XD **

Twelve days of Christmas: Treasure Planet Style!

**S.s.S**

_On the first day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_One tool kit just me!_

_On the Second day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Two crackers,_

_And one toolkit just for me!_

_On the Third day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Three Jim voodoo dolls,_

_Two crackers,_

_And one toolkit just for me!_

_On the Fourth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Four encyclopedias,_

_Three Jim voodoo dolls,_

_Two crackers,_

_And one toolkit just for me!_

_On the Fifth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Five new recipes!_

_Four encyclopedias,_

_Three Jim voodoo dolls,_

_Two crackers,_

_And one toolkit just for me!_

_On the Sixth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Six balls of yarn,_

_Five new recipes__!_

_Four encyclopedias,_

_Three Jim voodoo dolls,_

_Two crackers,_

_And one toolkit just for me!_

_On the Seventh day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Seven cans of oil,_

_Six balls of yarn,_

_Five new recipes__!_

_Four encyclopedias,_

_Three Jim voodoo dolls,_

_Two crackers,_

_And one toolkit just for me!_

_On the Eighth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Eight new regulars,_

_Seven cans of oil,_

_Six balls of yarn,_

_Five new recipes__!_

_Four encyclopedias,_

_Three Jim voodoo dolls,_

_Two crackers,_

_And one toolkit just for me!_

_On the Ninth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Nine new uniforms,_

_Eight new regulars,_

_Seven cans of oil,_

_Six balls of yarn,_

_Five new recipes__!_

_Four encyclopedias,_

_Three Jim voodoo dolls,_

_Two crackers,_

_And one toolkit just for me!_

_On the Tenth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Ten new lives, _

_Nine new uniforms,_

_Eight new regulars,_

_Seven cans of oil,_

_Six balls of yarn,_

_Five new recipes__!_

_Four encyclopedias,_

_Three Jim voodoo dolls,_

_Two crackers,_

_And one toolkit just for me!_

_On the Eleventh day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Eleven giant diamonds,_

_Ten new lives, _

_Nine new uniforms,_

_Eight new regulars,_

_Seven cans of oil,_

_Six balls of yarn,_

_Five new recipes__!_

_Four encyclopedias,_

_Three Jim voodoo dolls,_

_Two crackers,_

_And one toolkit just for me!_

_On the Twelfth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Twelve new octi-glasses, (_Yuni:_ Yay, now you won't be squinting at everyone. _Onus:_ Shut up! -ish embarrassed-)_

_Eleven giant diamonds,(_Yuni:_ You wish. _Turnbuckle:_ I can dream, can't I?)_

_Ten new lives, (_Yuni:_ You're dead, Bones. _Bones:_ Yeah... I know...)_

_Nine new uniforms,(_Yuni: _Dead..._ Arrow: _I get that.)_

_Eight new regulars,(_Sarah:_ W00T! Regulars! Yay! _Me:_ O.o Dang, Sarah.)_

_Seven cans of oil,(_Yuni:_ Don't drink that oil! -points to oil can with sugar in it- _Robot: _CAKE DAY!) _

_Six balls of yarn,(_Yuni:_ Isn't that nice... _Amelia:_ -ish too happy rolling on the floor with yarn- Mew!)_

_Five new recipes__! (_L.J.S.:_ Great, now I can start trying new t'ings! Jus' wait till I get another job as a cook! _Yuni:_ Wow... he loves cooking more than pirating! _L.J.S.:_ Wha'? I t'ink there even! -ish now annoyed-)_

_Four encyclopedias,(_Yuni:_ Aren't you smart enough? _Doc:_ No? _Yuni:_ -glares-)_

_Three Jim voodoo dolls,(_Yuni: _You're dead too... _Scroop: _Don't make me kill you... _Yuni:_ O.o)_

_Two crackers,( _Morph: _Yay! _Yuni: _You have a true love? _Morph:_ -ish oblivious- Cracker!)_

_And one toolkit just for me! (_Yuni:_ Nice, now go lend it to Silver. _J.H.:_ Heck no! He might lose it! _Silver:_ I heard that!)_

_Everyone: Yay! Merry Christmas!_

_Yuni: Food fight! -Throws a pie at Silver when he ain't looking-_

_Scroop: -bursts out laughing-_

_Silver: -glares at Scroop & throws a cake at him- Dats fer the pie! _

_-Big food fight breaks out- _

_Everyone: -figures out Yuni started it & chases after her- Raaaah! Get Yuni!_


End file.
